Vertraus du mir?
by Sirastar
Summary: Es handelt sich hierbei wieder um eine Story um das Zusammenkommen von Vegeta und Bulma, im ersten Kapitel geht es hauptsächlich noch um die bereits bekannten sachen, erst im zweiten folgt dann mehr neues! Ich hoffe es gefällt Euch!
1. Teil 01

Autor: Sirastar/Sira-Chan  
  
Disclaimer: Alle Dragonball Z Charaktere gehören Akira Toriyama. Ich verdien nichts mit dieser Geschichte!  
  
Warnings: Lemon, Romanz (Rape, angedeutet) Pairing: Bulma/Vegeta  
  
Zeit: Der Prolog und Epilog spielen in der Zeit nach der Boo Saga, wo die Geschichte auch eigentlich hingehört, aber durch das Thema der Geschichte spielt sie wohl mehr in der Zeit, vor der Cell Saga, lest einfach und ihr werdet es verstehen!  
  
Ich weiß es gibt schon sehr viele Geschichten, die das Zusammenkommen von Bulma und Vegeta in den verschiedensten Arten beschreiben und eigentlich hatte ich auch nicht vor eine Geschichte mit diesem Thema zu verfassen, aber auf Bitten einer Freundin (Nicole1606) und Rollenspielkollegin, mache ich es nun doch. Deshalb ist diese Geschichte auch hauptsächlich ihr gewidmet, aber ich grüße damit auch den Rest der Rollenspieltruppe um "Vegeta und seine sabbernden Tussen" und hoffe euch gefällt die Geschichte.  
  
Kursiv = Vergangenheit mit Freezer "..." = wörtliche Rede *...* = Gedanken  
  
Vertraust du mir?  
  
Prolog:  
  
(Es war ein ruhige Sommernacht, die Sterne glitzerten am Firmament, ein leichter Wind bewegte die Vorhänge des großen Schlafzimmers und streichelt zärtlich über die beiden Gestalten im Bett. Bulma hob vorsichtig die Augenlieder. So schön diese Nacht auch war, ihr war kein Schlaf vergönnt, schon die halbe Nacht lag sie wach und starrte aus dem Fenster. Sie schmunzelte und musst aufpassen nicht laut zu kichern, als sie etwas am Bein kitzelte. Langsam drehte sie sich herum und begutachtete ihren Lebensgefährten. Vegeta lag tief schlafend vor ihr und wirkte sehr entspannt. Ihr Blick glitt an ihm herunter und somit fand sie die Ursache des Kitzelns, Vegetas Saiyajin Schwanz hatte sich um ihr Bein gewickelt und führt mal wieder ein Eigenleben, indem er Bulma immer wieder leicht streichelte. Sie sah wieder auf und blickte ins Gesicht ihres Geliebten. Vegeta war vollkommen entspannt und ein leichtes Lächeln umspielte seine, sonst so harten Lippen. Wenn er so da lag, meinte Bulma immer sie hätte es mit der Unschuld in Person zu tun. Ihre Hand wanderte zu Vegetas flauschigem Anhängsel und kraulte ihn ein wenig, augenblicklich hielt Vegeta den Atem am und begann im Schlaf leicht zu schnurren, bevor er begann zu blinzeln. Es dauerte einen Augenblick, bis er die Augen ganz geöffnet hatte, aber nun sahen Onyx Farbende Augen in Meeresblaue. Bulma hätte in diesen Augen versinken können und das tat sie auch, als sie sich daran erinnerte, wie schwierig es war das Vegeta ihr vertraute, aber das tat er nun und dafür liebte sie ihn. Sie hatte zwei wunderbare Kinder von ihm und obwohl er noch immer seinem Training nachhing, war er immer da, wenn sie ihn brauchte! Bulma lächelte ihren Partner an und kraulte seinen Schweif etwas intensiver, woraufhin dieser die Augen schloss und Bulmas Zärtlichkeit einfach nur genoss. Währenddessen wanderten Bulmas Gedanken zu der Zeit, als Vegeta mit seinem Training begann, um gegen die Cyborgs gewappnet zu sein.(  
  
(((  
  
Seufzend saß Bulma auf dem Balkon vor ihrem Zimmer und starrte hinunter in den Garten. Yamchu trainierte einige Schlag-Tritt-Komibantionen und wurde dabei von Pool angefeuert. Ihr Blick wanderte durch den Garten und blieb an der Raumkapsel hängen, in welcher Vegeta trainierte. Täglich steigerte er die Schwerkraft und verlangte von ihrem Vater immer wieder neue Trainingsroboter, er war wie besessen, wenn es um sein Training ging. Man bekam ihn kaum zu Gesicht, mit viel Glück traf man ihn mal in der Küche an oder wenn er nach Bulmas Vater suchte weil er wieder irgendwas zu Schrott verarbeitet hatte. Gelegentlich hatte es auch schon Bulma mit Reparaturen erwischt. Vegeta war rücksichtslos im Umgang mit den Maschinen genau wie Umgang mit ihr, wenn die beiden sich schon mal begegneten, konnte man ihre Gespräche meist in der gesamten Capsule Corp. mitverfolgen. Bulma zweifelte langsam am Verstand des Saiyajin Prinzen, aber bei ihrem Freund ging es ihr da nicht anders. Seit der Junge aus der Zukunft aufgetaucht war, war Yamchu mindestens genauso Trainingsversessen wie Vegeta. "Männer!" schnaubte Bulma und ging nach unten ins Wohnzimmer. Sie machte es sich in einem Sessel gemütlich und blätterte durch eine Zeitschrift, aber ihr ging zuviel im Kopf umher: "Wie kann ich hier eigentlich ruhig rumsitzen und einfach darauf warten das, diese schrecklichen Cyborgs alles Zerstören. Ich fürchte ich werde was unternehmen müssen," redete Sie laut vor sich hin, als ihre Mutter mit einem Tablett den Raum betrat. Sie erzählte irgendwas von einer neuen Bäckerei und stellte das Tablett auf den Tisch. Bulma besah sich kurz die beachtliche Anzahl der kleinen Köstlichkeiten und musst grinsen, als sie ihre Mutter laut Fragen hörte, sie wüsste nicht mit welches sie als erstes probieren sollte, ihre nächsten Gedanken sprach Bulma laut aus: "Ich wünschte ich könnte auch so sorglos wie du sein!" Ihre Mutter sah sie daraufhin warmherzig an und grinste: "Ah verstehe und bist nicht gut drauf, weil Vegeta und Yamchu sich nur noch auf ihr Training konzentrieren und du jetzt die zweite Geige spielst, das nagt an deinem Selbstbewußtsein." "Das stimmt doch gar nicht Unsinn, ich habe gar keine schlechte Laune," erwiderte Bulma, im gleichen Moment betrat ihr Vater das Wohnzimmer und streckte sich gerade ausgiebig. "Oh, man ich habe noch keinen erlebt der so verrückt ist wie Vegeta, irgendwie hat der die Pfanne heiß." "Wie meinst du das denn jetzt?" "Er trainiert bei immer höhere Schwerkraft und absolut nichts scheint ihn aufhalten zu können. Außerdem verlangt Er dauernd neue Maschinen die er dann doch nur in Schrott verwandelt, täglich ist er 18 Stunden in der Raumkapsel," erklärte Mr. Briefs. "Das überraschst mich gar nicht, Vegeta kann nichts anderes als Kämpfen," meinte Bulma, als sich auch Mrs. Briefs zu Wort meldete: "Also ich finde das ist ein äußerst attraktiver Zug an ihm." Bulma und ihr Vater starrten sie überrascht an, bevor Bulmas Vater antwortete: "Ich dachte immer du vergötterst Son-Goku und kannst Vegeta überhaupt nicht leiden!" Ms. Briefs grinste und nippte an ihrer Teetasse: "Ja richtig, Son-Goku ist schon ein lecker Mann, aber ich muss sagen Vegeta hat etwas geheimnissvolles, was ihn in meinen Augen einfach unwiderstehlich macht und dazu kommt das Er für seine Ziele hart arbeitet und sehr mutig ist!" Sie legte eine kurze Pause ein. "Son-Goku hat zwar seine Vorzüge, aber ich habe auch einen Faibel für Vegeta." Bulma wollte noch etwas erwidern, aber im gleichen Augenblick erzitterte das Haus unter einer riesigen Explosion.  
  
Als Bulma aus dem Haus gerannt kam, stieß sie beinahe mit Yamchu zusammen. Dieser kam aus dem hintern Teil des Gartens und gemeinsam steuerten sie nun die Trümmer der Kapsel an. Vor den rauchenden Resten blieben sie stehen, aber von Vegeta, war weit und breit nichts zu sehen. Besorgt kniete sich Bulma in die Trümmer und begann nach dem Saiyajin Prinzen zu suchen.  
  
"Kraft, Stolz, Unnahbarkeit, Kampf, Sieg, keine Gefühle zeigen, Gefühle behindern und machen schwach!"  
  
Diese Worte spuckten durch Vegetas Erinnerung, während sein Körper darum kämpfte wieder das Bewusstsein zu erlangen. Immer wieder hörte er die Worte seines Vaters, die ihm als Kind eingebläut worden waren. Wieder und wieder traf die Peitsche den Rücken von Vegeta, weil er einen Trainingskampf verloren hatte, der 2 jährige Prinz hing atemlos in den Stricken. Er sollte später einmal Herrschen und deshalb musste er hart und stark sein. Härter und stärker, als jeder andere Saiyajin und ein Misserfolg wurde hart bestraft. Der Rücken des Prinzen war mittlerweile blutüberströmt und Tränen liefen ihm übers Gesicht. Leise Schmerzensgeräusche entwichen seiner Kehle, während er krampfhaft versuchte einen Schrei zu unterdrücken. Nach ewigen Minuten der Pein war die Strafe endlich vollzogen und der junge Prinz sank erschöpft auf die Knie. Zwei weiße Stiefel mit goldbeschlagener Spitze tauchten in seinem Blickfeld auf. Die Stimme von Vegeta no Ou zwang den jungen Prinzen zum Aufstehen und ihn anzusehen. Mit strengem Blick musterte der König den Prinzen, bevor er ihn wieder rügte: "Ich hoffe das war dir eine Lehre, Schwäche bedeutet Strafe, Unterlegenheit im Kampf und Emotionen sind Schwäche, also gewöhn dir das ganz schnell ab!"  
  
Vegeta wollte widersprechen, um seinen Vater um Verzeihung zu bitten, aber da löste sich das Bild seines Vaters auf und ein höhnisches Lachen war zu hören. Ein Lachen, das nur eine Kreatur im Universum hatte. "Du bist schwach, kleines Prinzchen und du bist mir unterlegen, das wirst du immer sein...." Freezers Stimme rief tiefe Wut in Vegeta hervor doch noch, bevor er seinem ehemaligen Peiniger antworten konnte, hörte er eine andere Stimme und diese holte ihn langsam in die Wirklichkeit zurück!  
  
Vegeta spürte einen Druck auf seiner Brust und schnell Begriff er, das er unter Trümmern lag. Langsam begann er sich nach oben zu arbeiten. Bulma entfernte gerade ein weiteres Trümmerstück, als eine Hand aus den Trümmern daraus hervorschoss. Mit einem Schrei stolperte Bulma zurück und riss Yamchu mit zu Boden. Als sie sich wieder beruhigt hatte, blickte sie zu Vegeta, welcher sich gerade aus den Trümmern hievte. "Bist du in Ordnung?" fragte sie vorsichtig. "Hältst du mich für einen Schwächling," war Vegetas grimmige Antwort, sein gesamter Körper war von Schrammen und Quetschungen übersät. Kleine Blutrinnsale bahnten sich ihren Weg nach unten und wahrscheinlich hatte er auch einige innere Verletzungen, aber da stand er. Der Stolze Saiyajin Prinz stand in den Trümmern und grinste Sie an. "Bis du verrückt geworden, du hättest fast unser Haus in Schutt und Asche gelegt!" Vegeta begann wieder zu grinsen und wollte von den Trümmern steigen, aber im gleichen Augenblick durchzog ihn ein heftiger Schmerz und er kippte nach hinten um und blieb in den Trümmern liegen. "Was ist denn jetzt los," rief Bulma entsetzt und hechtet zu Vegeta, vorsichtig zog sie Vegeta in eine sitzende Position und stützte ihn. Vegeta spürt den warmen Körper von Bulma, welcher ihn aufrecht hielt und ein ungewohntes Gefühl machte sich in ihm breit. Es war angenehm Bulmas Nähe zu spüren, aber gleichzeitig machte ihm das auch Angst. "Siehst du nicht das Ich hier trainier, also las mich in Ruhe," warf er ihr deswegen entgegen. "Ach trainierst du, wie viel Schmerzen du aushältst, du bist verletzt, ich muss deine Wunden versorgen," kontertet Bulma leichthin. "Ach quatsch das sind nur Kratzer, die tun nicht einmal weh. Ich bin ein Saiyajin und kein schwacher Mensch." "Ich weiß, aber wenn du deinen Körper ramponierst, bringt dir das auch nicht viel, also geh es langsam an." Verdammt, wieso kann dieses Weib auf alles eine Widerrede geben, dachte sich Vegeta und begann sich aus Bulmas Unterstützung zu lösen. "Mit deinen Ratschlägen kannst du andere Beglücken und jetzt las mich in Ruhe," schnauzte Vegeta und wollte aufstehen, doch sein Körper gehorchte ihm nicht mehr und ihm wurde schwindlig. Er fiel nach vorne über und landete bewusstlos in den Trümmern. "Vegeta!" rief Bulma entsetzt und rüttelte den bewusstlosen Prinzen, sie bemerkte nicht, wie sie kritisch von Yamchu beobachtet wurde. Nach etlichen, erfolglosen versuchen Vegeta zu wecken, fing dieser plötzlich anzuröcheln, er schien an Atemnot zu leiden. Bulma schrack zurück und starrte daraufhin in das ebenfalls schockierte Gesicht von Yamchu. "Schnell bring Vegeta ins Haus!" Bei diesen Worten war sie aufgesprungen und rannte schon in Richtung Eingang. Yamchu hörte sie noch nach ihrer Mutter rufen, bevor er auf Vegeta zutrat. Ehrfürchtig, fast etwas ängstlich beugte er sich herab und hob den bewusstlosen Saiyajin auf seine Arme. Vegeta war ungewöhnlich leicht, für einen derart starken Krieger, aber was Yamchu noch mehr auffiel, war etwas anderes. Zum ersten Mal bemerkte er, wie klein Vegeta eigentlich war. Er war nie sonderlich nah, an den arroganten Prinzen herangetreten, immer hatte er es vermieden Vegeta zu nahe zu kommen. Aber nun musste er feststellen, das der ach so stolze Prinz gerade Mal wenige Zentimeter größer war als Bulma, einzig allein die 1000Volt Frisur von Vegeta glich dieses Manko anderen gegenüber wieder aus. Yamchu grinste, während er Vegeta zum Haus brachte. So klein, und doch so stark, aber auch so kalt, was musste im Leben von Vegeta geschehen sein, das er alles und jedem die kalte Schulter zeigte. Kaum hatte er das Haus betreten kam ihm auch schon Bulmas Mutter entgegen. Sie zog Yamchu am Arm mit sich, und bugsierte ihn und Vegeta ins Krankenzimmer. Vorsichtig legte Yamchu den verletzten Saiyajin auf dem Bett ab. Bulma kam mit ihrem Vater ins Zimmer. Im Schlepptau hatten sie noch einen Arzt, der fest zur Capsule Corp. gehörte. Dieser untersuchte Vegeta und stellte, zu seiner Überraschung verhältnismäßig leichte Verletzungen fest. Trotz der heftigen Explosion, hatte Vegeta nicht mehr, als eine leichte Gehirnerschütterung, Quetschungen und ein paar Rippenbrüche abbekommen. Jeder normale Mensch wäre sofort Tod gewesen. Eine der gebrochenen Rippen drücke auf Vegetas Lunge, deshalb bekam er eine Sauerstoffmaske verpasst. Bulma half beim Bandagieren und nach kurzer Zeit war Vegeta richtig versorgt und der Arzt war auch schon wieder verschwunden. Bulma blickte auf Vegeta herab und schüttelte leicht ihren Kopf. Erst ihr Vater unterbrach die Stille im Raum. "Diese Saiyajins sind wirklich ganz außergewöhnliche Geschöpfe, kein Mensch hätte solch eine Explosion überleben können, die sind verdammt widerstandsfähig." "Der Arme Vegeta, ihm tut bestimmt alles Weh," schluchzte Bulmas Mutter. "Komm Liebes," meinte daraufhin ihr Vater und ging mit seiner Frau nach draußen. Auch Bulma wandte sich zum gehen ab, als sie Vegetas Stimme hörte. Sie verstand nicht viel, nur das Er wieder davon sprach Kakarott, also Son Goku zu besiegen. "Gibst du eigentlich niemals auf," fragte sie mehr zu sich selbst, sie griff nach einem Stuhl und zog ihn an Vegetas Bett. Vorsichtig fast ängstlich zog sie mit ihren Fingern sein Gesicht nach. Wenn er so da liegt, wirkt er richtig unschuldig und er ist so wunderschön, Bulma schüttelte leicht überrascht ihren Kopf, wo kamen diese Gedanken denn jetzt her. Ohne weiter darüber nachzudenken, kühlte sie sein Gesicht und begann damit in regelmäßigen Abständen die Verbände zu wechseln.  
  
Er wusste nicht, wie lange er schon gelaufen war, aber mit stetig wachsendem Tempo verfolgte Vegeta etwas. Er war von Dunkelheit umhüllt aber ein Licht trieb ihn an. Das Licht war golden und hatte geradezu eine magische Anziehungskraft auf ihn. Plötzlich tauchte eine Gestalt vor ihm auf und Vegeta machte große Augen als er Son Goku vor sich erkannte Warum bist du schon da Kakarott? Wütend beschleunigte Vegeta noch einmal und sprang los, um Son Goku anzugreifen, doch kurz bevor er ihn erreichte verschwand er. Verwirrt drehte sich der Prinz um und starrte plötzlich in das Gesicht des fremden Jungen, welcher aus der Zukunft gekommen war und sie vor den Cyborgs gewarnt hatte. Auch dieser verschwand wieder und tauchte, zusammen mit Son Goku so plötzlich hinter Vegeta, auf das dieser zurück taumelte. Die beiden verwandelten sich in Super Saiyajins und ihre Kraft trief den Prinzen immer weiter zurück Was soll das? Mit diesen Worten powerte Vegeta seine eigene Aura hoch und versuchte der Kraft, der beiden zu wiederstehen, doch er hatte keine Chance. Langsam wichen die beiden zurück, aber Vegeta konnte ihnen nicht folgen. Ich versteht das nicht! Verwirrt lies er sich zurückfallen und Tränen bahnten sich ihren Weg nach draußen. Plötzlich vernahm Vegeta eine ganz andere Stimme in seinem Geist: "Eines Tages wirst du der Gebieter aller Saiyajins sein. Ein jeder Saiyajin unterwirft sich schon als Kind Prüfungen, um sich als Krieger zu beweisen. Diejenigen deren Potenzial nur gering ist werden zu Planeten geschickt, auf denen die Gegner eher schwach sind." "Mh, geschieht ihnen ganz recht," sprach Vegeta die Worte mit seinem Jüngeren ich gemeinsam. "Du mein Sohn bist der Auserwählte unseres Volkes..........Vegeta ich bin mir sicher das Du dieser Aufgabe gewachsen bist!" Das Bild von seinem Vater verschwand und auch Vegetas Tränen versiegten. Das werde ich Vater, ich werde es schaffen, ich weiß es, ich bin auch ein Super Saiyajin!  
  
Vegeta schrie die letzten Worte durch seinen Geist und kehrte gleichzeitig in die Realität zurück. Er schreckte aus seiner Bewusstlosigkeit derart schnell hoch, das die Sauerstoffmaske von seinem Gesicht fiel. Er orientierte sich kurz und ließ sich zurück ins Kissen fallen, als er erkannte das Er in einem Zimmer der Capsule Corp. lag. Er blickt zum Fenster und dreht dann seine Kopf Richtung Tür. Überrascht sah er auf die Gestalt neben seinem Bett. Bulma saß schlafend auch einem Stuhl neben ihm. Was hat die denn hier zu Suchen........................er sah kurz auf sich selbst. Hat sie etwas die ganze Zeit über mich gewacht.....Wieso.....egal was ich mache, dieses Menschenweib scheint einfach keine Angst vor mir zu haben. Sie bietet mir zu jeder Gelegenheit die Stirn und das macht mich verrückt. So zierlich und doch so widerstandsfähig........Vegeta begann zu grinsen. Sie darf niemals wissen, das ich sie für ihr Temperament bewundere, auf Vegeta-sei wäre sie sehr hoch angesehen und sie würde es mit den entsprechenden Kräften bestimmt zur Krieger Elite schaffen. Aber warum kann ich nicht auf sie zugehen. Er verzog das Gesicht. Ganz einfach ich bin ein Saiyajin und sie ist ein Mensch und sie ist mit diesem Loser von Yamchu zusammen, also was mache ich mir hier eigentlich Gedanken. Er wandte den Kopf wieder von der schlafenden Bulma ab und schloss die Augen, fast im gleichen Moment fiel er einen ruhigen, heilenden Schlaf. Zur selben Zeit regte Bulma sich wieder, sie streckte sich und gähnte herzhaft. Sofort waren ihre Gedanken wieder beim verletzten Prinzen. Sie griff nach der Sauerstoffmaske und wollte sie Vegeta wieder aufsetzten als sie feststellte das Er ruhig aber kräftig atmete. "Mich würde ja mal interessieren wer von uns dir mehr bedeutet?" Bulma fuhr erschrocken zusammen, als Yamchus Stimme die Stille durchbrach. Sie stürmte auf ihn zu und zog ihn mit sich aus dem Zimmer: "Sag mal hast du einen Knall, wenn du ihn jetzt aufgeweckt hättest......" "Was dann," wurde sie von Yamchu unterbrochen. Bulma sah ihn nur perplex an. "Bulma auch, wenn du selbst es vielleicht noch nicht bemerkt hast, aber jeder Idiot sieht doch das zu in Vegeta verliebt bist!" Bulma wurde schlagartig rot, es dauerte aber nicht lange, bis sie sich wieder gefasst hatte und los wetterte: "Ich bin überhaupt nicht in diesen Arroganten, Egoistischen, Kaltherzigen, mies Saiyajin verliebt!" Yamchu grinste nur: "Bulma wir sind jetzt schon so lange zusammen und ich glaube ich kenne dich ziemlich gut. In letzter Zeit hast du dich sehr weit von mir entfernt und ich kenne die Blicke, mit denen du Vegeta beobachtest." "Aber ihr wart doch beide ständig im Training, ich hab dich ja kaum zu Gesicht bekommen....." Bulmas stimme war kaum mehr, als ein Flüstern. "Bulma, überleg doch mal, immer wenn ich mich abends zu dir Kuscheln wollte hattest du noch Arbeit oder irgendwas anderes zu erledigen. Ich weiß zwar nicht warum du dich ausgerechnet in Vegeta verliebt hast, aber was geschehen ist geschehen und ich kann es jetzt bestimmt nicht mehr ändern. Ich bin dein Freund Bulma und das werde ich auch immer bleiben, ich hoffe nur das Du an deiner Liebe zu ihm nicht kaputt gehst, aber eins möchte ich dir sagen, ich werde immer für dich da sein!" Bulma war fassungslos, das stand ihr jetzt wohl Ex vor ihr und sagte ihr das genau ins Gesicht, wovor sie sich die ganze Zeit gefürchtet hatte, sie wusste schon längst, das sie mehr als nur Zuneigung für Vegeta empfand, aber sie wollte Yamchu nicht verletzten und hatte geschwiegen. Aber er kannte sie wirklich gut, zu gut. Die ersten Tränen bahnten sich den Weg aus ihren Augen und benetzen ihre Wangen. Da stand sie vor Yamchu und schluchzte leise. Plötzlich zog er sie in seine Arme und drückte sie fest an sich. "Ssh.....ist ja gut. Ich weiß, wie es dir gehen muss." Während Bulma sich langsam wieder beruhigt, strich Yamchu ihr tröstend über den Rücken. Ja man konnte wohl sagen das sich der ehemalige Wüstenräuber ganz schön verändert hatte, er war zu einem wahren Freund geworden. Die beiden standen immer noch vor Tür, welche eine spaltbreit geöffnet war. Keiner hatte bemerkt das Vegeta wach war und jedes Wort von Bulma und Yamchu mitbekommen hatte. Nun legte er sich langsam wieder ins Bett und dachte über das Gehörte nach. Bulma liebte ihn. Ihn Vegeta, den stolzen und niemals nachgiebigen Saiyajin Prinzen. Er hatte unter Freezer so viele unschuldige Lebewesen getötet und unzählige Planeten vernichtet. In Kakarott hatte er dann endlich einen Meister gefunden und nun lebte er sogar schon auf dem Planeten, den Kakarott eigentlich hätte vernichten sollen. Er lebte hier in der Capsule Corp. weil Bulma ihn, wohl mehr aus Mitleid aufgenommen hatte. Oder hatte sie schon damals etwas für ihn übrig gehabt, immerhin hatte sie ihn ermahnt sie nicht zu verführen. Wie konnte ein schwaches Erdenweib ihn nur so durcheinander bringen........er wusste es selbst nicht, er wusste nur eins: Er liebte dieses Erdenweib! Aber genau davor fürchtete er sich!  
  
Er hatte die Augen wieder geschlossen und war so in seinen Gedanken versuchen, das er nicht bemerkt hatte, das Bulma an sein Bett zurückgekehrt war. "Vegeta," flüsterte sie. Erst als sie ihn zum dritten Mal bei seinem Namen nannte, reagierte er. Er blinzelte und sah zu Bulma auf. "Ich muss deine Verbände wechseln und das geht leichter, wenn du was bist!" Vegeta grummelte etwas vor sich hin und hievte sich in eine sitzende Position. Er zeigte keine Reaktion, als Bulma vorsichtig damit begann, die alten Verbände zu lösen und seine Wunden zu säubern. Vegeta konzentrierte sich kurz und musst feststellen das außer Bulma wohl niemand im Moment in der Capsule Corp. war. Verwirrt schüttelte er denn Kopf. "Falls du dich fragst, wie lange du hier gelegen hast, du warst ganze 6 Stunden ohne Besinnung!" Er nickte kurz und sah dann wieder zum Fenster, Yamchu musste nach dem Gespräch mit Bulma wohl gegangen sein, aber wo waren Bulmas Eltern. Zu seinem Glück musste er nicht weiter fragen, Bulma lieferte ihm prompt eine Erklärung. "Für eine gewisse Zeit wirst du dich mit meinen Kochkünsten zufrieden geben müssen, meine Eltern sind kurzfristig für drei Wochen weggefahren!" Wieder nur ein Nicken von Vegeta. Es dauerte eine halbe Stunde bis Bulma sämtliche Verbände erneuert hatte. Sie wunderte sich noch, dass Vegeta so Ruhe gehalten hatte. Er hatte sie kein einziges Mal angemeckert oder ihr in irgendeiner weise gedroht. Sie ging in die Küche und bereitete eine Kleinigkeit zu essen zu, aber wenn man einen Saiyajin versorgen musste, bestand diese Kleinigkeit aus einem Viergänge Menü.  
  
Als sie eine Stunde später zu Vegeta zurückkehrte, musst sie erschrocken feststellen das Er nicht mehr in seinem Zimmer war. Aber ein wohlbekanntes Geräusch war im Haus zu vernehmen. "Oh, man der wird doch nicht..." Sie lief zu den externen Kontrollen des Gravitationsraums und tatsächlich Vegeta trainierte schon wieder. Sie sah kurz auf die Anzeige die bei 400G stand. "Man der ist doch verrückt geworden," ziemlich sauer öffnete sie eine Kommunikationsverbindung in den GR. "Vegeta du sollst dich doch noch schonen, wenn du jetzt schon wieder trainierst, dann kann das dir nur schaden."  
  
Vegeta machte gerade eine Konzentrationsübung und kreiste in der Luft, er hielt inne und starrte sie böse an. "Kriegst du nicht mit das Du störst........" er wollte noch weitersprechen, verlor aber im gleichen Moment die Konzentration und schlug gefährlich hart auf dem Boden auf. "Siehst du was, hab ich dir gesagt, du musst einfach mal zugeben das Ich Recht habe und du einfach noch Ruhe brauchst." Vegeta hob schwer atmend den Kopf: "Hast du etwas schon vergessen das Wir in drei Jahren alle umgebracht werden!" Bulma zuckte zusammen: "Nein, natürlich hab ich das nicht vergessen, aber du solltest dich erst auskurieren und wenn du wieder gesund bist, dann können wir zusammen trainieren." Vegeta kam auf die Knie und sah Bulma mehr fassungslos an: "Oh nein, las mich bloß in Ruhe," schrie er sie an. Jetzt reichte es Bulma endgültig: "Dann brech dir doch meinetwegen sämtliche Knochen, Essen steht in deinem Zimmer, aber mich siehst du bis morgen nicht mehr." Sie schlug regelrecht auf die Kontrollen und beendete die Verbindung. Wütend aber auch enttäuscht rannte sie in ihr Zimmer zog sich um und verließ das Haus.  
  
Vegeta saß immer noch schwer atmend auf dem Boden, als er spürte wie sich Bulmas Aura entfernte. Verdammt, wieso habe ich sie denn jetzt so angeschrien, sie hat es doch nur gut gemeint. Aber warum tut sie das, warum will sie das Es mir gut geht, ich zeige ihr permanent die kalte Schulter, aber wenn sie mich ansieht habe ich das Gefühl sie würde bis auf den Grund meiner Seele blicken....... Langsam richtet er sich wieder auf, er wollte alle Gedanken und Gefühle los werden und fuhr in seinem Training fort. Unermüdlich attackierte er seinen imaginären Gegner. Die Verbände lösten sich langsam, die meisten seiner Wunden waren bereits verheilt oder zeigten schon deutliche Anzeichen dafür. Es war bei Saiyajins üblich, das Wunden schnell heilten, das lag schon allein daran, das ein verwundeter Krieger schwach war und niemand wollte schwach sein. Bis tief in die Nacht hinein blieb er im GR und schuftete. Erst weit nach Mitternacht, nein schon fast am nächsten Morgen öffnete er die Tür und kehrte in den Wohntrakt der CC zurück. Er ging kurz in sein Zimmer und entdeckt das volle Tablett an seinem Bett, das Essen war mittlerweile kalt aber das war ihm egal. Er hatte Hunger und das nicht zu knapp. In einer unglaublichen Geschwindigkeit hatte er das gesamte Essen verputzt und klopft sich auf seinen Bauch. Ja jetzt ging es ihm wirklich wieder besser, sein Körper heilte wie er es erwartet hatte nur mit seiner Seele hatte er noch Probleme. Wieder schweiften seine Gedanken zu der wilden Erdenfrau mit den blauen Augen und Haaren. Sie sieht für einen Menschen, aber auch zu gut aus! Er war in einer besinnlichen Stimmung, selten sah man den Prinzen so. Träumerisch griff er sich ein paar Sachen aus seinem Schrank und schlich zum Bad. Er schloss zwar die Tür hinter sich, verriegelte sie aber nicht, da eh niemand zu Hause war, dann entledigte er sich von den Resten der Verbände und von seiner Trainingshose. Unter der Dusche drehte er das kalte Wasser auf und zuckte zusammen, als die ersten Strahlen seine verschwitzte Haut trafen. Das Wasser wusch die Reste des Tages einfach von seinem Körper und eine Menge Blutreste verschwanden somit im Abfluss. Genießerisch blieb Vegeta unter dem Wasser stehen und rührte sich nicht. Es war inzwischen fünf Uhr morgens und Bulma kehrte gerade nach Hause zurück. Sie lauschte kurz als sie das Haus betrat, aber da sie kein Summen vom Gravitationsraum hörte, grinste sie kurz. "Na er kann ja doch noch was lernen," fröhlich pfeifend lief sie in ihr Zimmer und warf ihre Sachen aufs Bett. Was sie jetzt wollte, war ein heißes Bad. Also schnappte sie sich ihren Diskmann und legte eine ruhige CD ein. Dann suchte sie ihre Sachen zusammen und machte sich auf den Weg ins Badezimmer. Sie hüpfte im Takt der Musik und ging ohne weiteres hinein. Durch die Kopfhörer bemerkte sie dir rauschende Dusche nicht. Sie drehte den Hahn auf der Wanne an und setzte schließlich die Kopfhörer ab. "Nanu hat Vegeta vergessen die Dusche auszumachen." Der Angesprochene hatte sich bis eben nicht konzentriert und nahm erst jetzt war, das sich außer ihm noch jemand Badezimmer befand. Gerade wollte er schon dem Eindringling eine ordentliche Standpauke verpassen, da öffnete sich ruckartig die Duschkabinentür und Bulma stand vor ihm.  
  
Bulma sah perplex auf Vegeta, welcher sie aus der Dusche heraus anstarrt, sie konnte es nicht verhindern, das ihr Blick über seinen gesamten Körper glitt, immerhin stand er vollkommen nass und nackt vor ihr in der Dusche.  
  
Vegeta dem diese Musterung auffiel erwachte wieder aus seiner starre und er zog die Duschkabinentür wieder zu. "Kannst du nicht anklopfen, wenn du ins Bad gehst," fauchte er Bulma an.  
  
Ende Teil 1  
  
TBC Teil 2  
  
(in diesem Teil ist dann auch Lemon angesiedelt) Dislaimer: Ist über dem Ersten Teil, aber ihr wisst ja was hier stehen müsste!  
  
Vegeta stand in der Dusche und wartet darauf das Bulma irgendwie reagierte. Ich glaub es nicht, da kommt die einfach hier rein und starrt sie mich einfach nur an, was sollte das, während Vegeta darüber nachdachte, erwachte Bulma langsam wieder aus ihrer Starre. "Tut, tut mir leid, ich hatte nicht bemerkt das du im Badezimmer bist," stotterte Sie. "Das Wasser hätte man ja wohl hören müssen," keifte Vegeta aus der Dusche. "Ja, ja schon klar, du hättest aber auch die Tür abschließen können," schrie Bulma nun zurück. "Warum sollte ich, bis vorhin war ja niemand da und jetzt verschwinde endlich," beendete Vegeta die Unterhaltung. Da Bulma nun wirklich kein Lust auf Streit hatte, drehte sie das Wasser an der Wanne ab und verließ das Badezimmer. Vor der Tür legte sie sich die Hand auf den Mund und ging mit hochrotem Kopf in ihr Zimmer. Sie konnte noch nicht ganz glauben, was da eben geschehen war. Ich habe Vegeta gerade nackt gesehen, vollkommen nackt......*sie atmete tief durch*......du meine Güte, er sieht so gut aus. Aber woher hat er die vielen Narben. Sie ging zu ihrem Bett. Ich hab ihm voll auf sein Glied gestarrt, aber warum hat er erst so spät reagiert. Er ist wunderschön, alles an ihm ist schön. "Vegeta du bist der Wahnsinn," flüsterte sie und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. "Das nehme ich jetzt mal als Kompliment," riss sie eine tiefe Stimme zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Vegeta stand in der Tür, er war trocken und hatte ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte gebunden. "Jetzt hättest du gefälligst anklopfen können," fuhr Sie ihn mit rotem Gesicht an. Vegeta grinste nur: "Das Bad ist jetzt frei." Damit drehte er sich rum und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Bulma schoss in windeseile zur Tür und starrte Vegeta nach, sie beobachtet jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen und irgendwas drängt Sie, ihm zu folgen. Vor seiner Tür blieb sie stehen und tatsächlich sie war nicht komplett geschlossen. Vorsichtig wagte sie einen Blick hinein und da stand er wieder, wie Mutter Natur ihn geschaffen hatte. Das Handtuch lag auf seinem Bett und er hatte gerade eine neue Boxershorts in der Hand. Bis er sie übergestreift hatte, hatte Bulma die beste Aussicht. Wieder mit der Hand vor dem Mund schlich sie sich weg und ging ins Bad. Schnell verschloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf den Rand der Wanne sinken. Er ist wunderschön, ging es ihr die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf und wieder, wurde ihr fast schmerzlich klar, wie sehr sie sich doch in diesen stolzen, arroganten Saiyajin Prinzen verliebt hatte. 


	2. Teil 02

So am Ende des Ersten Teils gab es ja bereits einen kleinen Vorgeschmack auf Teil 2. Hier ist er nun Vollständig und die Geschichte damit auch fertig!  
  
Teil 2  
  
Kursiv = Gedanken "..." = wörtliche Rede *...* = Vergangenheit mit Freezer  
  
(in diesem Teil ist dann auch Lemon angesiedelt, auch habe ich doch den Rape Teil wieder hineingenommen, er ist aber nicht allzu hart und auch nicht besonders lang. Trotzdem gilt hier die Warnung: Rape und Lemon! Logisch oder ^.^ Ist allerdings das erste Mal, das ich mich an so etwas versuche, also habt Nachsicht)  
  
Dislaimer: Ist über dem ersten Teil, aber ihr wisst ja, was hier stehen müsste!  
  
Vegeta stand in der Dusche und wartet darauf das Bulma irgendwie reagierte. Ich glaub es nicht, da kommt die einfach hier rein und dann starrt sie mich einfach nur an, was sollte das, während Vegeta darüber nachdachte, erwachte Bulma langsam wieder aus ihrer Starre. "Tut, tut mir Leid, ich hatte nicht bemerkt das Du im Badezimmer bist," stotterte Sie. "Das Wasser hätte man ja wohl hören müssen," keifte Vegeta aus der Dusche. "Ja, ja schon klar, du hättest aber auch die Tür abschließen können," schrie Bulma nun zurück. "Warum sollte ich, bis vorhin war ja niemand da und jetzt verschwinde endlich," beendete Vegeta die Unterhaltung. Da Bulma nun wirklich keine Lust auf Streit hatte, drehte sie das Wasser an der Wanne ab und verließ das Badezimmer. Vor der Tür legte sie sich die Hand auf den Mund und ging mit hochrotem Kopf in ihr Zimmer. Sie konnte noch nicht ganz glauben, was da eben geschehen war. Ich habe Vegeta gerade nackt gesehen, vollkommen nackt......*sie atmete tief durch*......du meine Güte, er sieht so gut aus. Aber woher hat er die vielen Narben. Sie ging zu ihrem Bett. Ich hab ihm voll auf sein Glied gestarrt, aber warum hat er erst so spät reagiert. Er ist wunderschön, alles an ihm ist schön. "Vegeta du bist der Wahnsinn," flüsterte sie und ließ sich nach hinten fallen. "Das nehme ich jetzt mal als Kompliment," riss sie eine tiefe Stimme zurück in die Wirklichkeit. Vegeta stand in der Tür, er war trocken und hatte ein Handtuch um seine Hüfte gebunden. "Jetzt hättest du gefälligst anklopfen können," fuhr Sie ihn mit rotem Gesicht an. Vegeta grinste nur: "Das Bad ist jetzt frei." Damit drehte er sich rum und ging zurück in sein Zimmer. Bulma schoss in Windeseile zur Tür und starrte Vegeta nach, sie beobachtet jede einzelne seiner Bewegungen und irgendwas drängt Sie, ihm zu folgen. Vor seiner Tür blieb sie stehen und tatsächlich sie war nicht komplett geschlossen. Vorsichtig wagte sie einen Blick hinein und da stand er wieder, wie Mutter Natur ihn geschaffen hatte. Das Handtuch lag auf seinem Bett und er hatte gerade eine neue Boxershorts in der Hand. Bis er sie übergestreift hatte, hatte Bulma die beste Aussicht. Mit der Hand vor dem Mund schlich sie sich weg und ging ins Bad. Schnell verschloss sie die Tür hinter sich und ließ sich auf den Rand der Wanne sinken. Er ist wunderschön, ging es ihr die ganze Zeit durch den Kopf und wieder, wurde ihr fast schmerzlich klar, wie sehr sie sich doch in diesen stolzen, arroganten Saiyajin Prinzen verliebt hatte. Sie ließ die Wanne voll laufen und glitt immer noch gedankenverloren hinein. Lange starrte sie an die Decke, bevor sie in der Wanne leicht eindöste.  
  
Vegeta war inzwischen mit einer Boxershort und einem ärmellosen Hemd bekleidet. Er lag auf seinem Bett und hatte die Arme hinter dem Kopf verschränkt. Wie sie mich angestarrt hat, wie ein Tier das zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben köstliche Beute wittert, .....Sie ist so wunderschön und sie liebt mich, warum kann ich ihr nicht sagen, was ich für sie empfinde. Vegeta verdrehte die Augen und schüttelte den Kopf. Gefühle machen schwach, das hat mein Vater mir beigebracht und unter Freezer ist mir das nochmals, schmerzlich bewusst geworden. Vegeta schloss die Augen und glitt in einen leichten Schlaf, der seinem Körper zwar Erholung brachte, aber der auch schmerzliche Erinnerungen weckte.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
"Ich bin enttäuscht, deine zwei ach so tollen Begleiter waren nicht fähig Irna 4 planmäßig zu erobern, obwohl sie es zugesagt hatten und du weißt, wer für die beiden verantwortlich ist!" Schrie Freezer den 18 jährigen Prinzen an. "Ich bin nicht taub und du weißt genau das Nappa und Radditz ohne mich aufgeschmissen sind," maulte der junge Prinz zurück. Freezer grinste nur finster. "Ja ich weiß, zwei Saiyajins die zu blöd sind sich vor mir zu verbeugen, ohne dabei über ihre eigenen Füße zu fallen, ich verstehe nicht, warum du dich der beiden nicht schon längst erledigt hast!" Vegetas Augen blitzen wütend auf: "Das ist meine Sache, Nappa und Radditz mögen nicht in der Lage gewesen sein deinen Befehl auszuführen, aber das war bestimmt auch deine Absicht als du sie nach Irna 4 geschickt hast, jeder hier, auch die beiden, wussten, wie stark die Iraner sind, also, wenn du jemanden bestraffen willst, dann schau mal in den Spiegel, dann findest du den Richtigen." "Wie kannst du es wagen, in einem derartigen Ton mit mir zu sprechen Vegeta, ohne mich gäbe es niemandem mehr von deinem Volk." "Ach und dafür soll ich dir jetzt auch noch dankbar sein, als Handlanger für solch einen Psychopathen zu arbeiten ist auch nicht gerade das beste was mir hätte passieren können." Mürrisch verschränkte Vegeta die Arme vor der Brust. Vegeta hatte erwartet, das Freezer nun vollkommen ausrasten würde, aber stattdessen bekam dieser nur einen dunklen Schimmer unter die Augen. "Du darfst dich entfernen Vegeta!" Ziemlich überrascht und fast mehr als konfus verließ Vegeta den Audienzsaal von Freezer. "Ihr wollt ihm das wirklich Durchgehen lassen Meister?" Zarbons ruhige Stimme drang nun an Freezers Ohr und er begann zu grinsen. "Nein Zarbon, Vegeta wird noch sein blaues Wunder erleben, die heutige Nacht wird er nie vergessen. Ich werde dafür sorgen das Er sich nie wieder einem meiner Befehle wiedersetzt," mit einer flüssigen Bewegung drehte er sich zu Zarbon um "....Heute Nacht um punkt ein Uhr, wirst du Vegeta in mein Gemach bringen!" Er grinste nur gefährlich und Zarbon verstand, dieser verbeugte sich und verließ anschließend ebenfalls den Saal.  
  
"Bist du verrückt geworden, Freezer wird dich für diese Anmaßung töten." Radditz war in Sorge, um sich, um Nappa, aber besonders um Vegeta. "Ich bin keines wegs verrückt Radditz," zischte Vegeta gefährlich. "Aber ich werde auf keinen Fall den Laufburschen für dieses elende Reptil spielen, kein Saiyajin wird das!" Damit drehte er seinen beiden Artgenossen den Rücken zu und verließ den Gemeinschaftsraum. "Er ist noch stolzer und mächtiger als sein Vater," flüsterte Nappa hinter Radditz. "Ja das ist er und ohne ihn, hätte Freezer uns schon längst erledigt," seufzte Radditz. "Gehen wir, heute können wir hier nichts mehr tun," gähnte Nappa und sie verließen ebenfalls den Gemeinschaftsraum. Sie hatten es nur Vegetas Status zu verdanken, das sie neben ihren einzelnen, kleinen Schlafgemächern auch einen Gemeinschaftsraum hatten. Freezer hatte es mal spaßeshalber als "Artenerhaltung" bezeichnet, aber jeder wusste, wie sehr Freezer in den Saiyajin Prinzen vernarrt war und genau deshalb war er vielen ein Dorn im Auge. Unweit des Gemeinschaftsraumes befanden sich ihre drei Quartiere, dass mittlere und größte Quartier gehörte Vegeta, rechts davon schlief Nappa und links davon Radditz. Mit gesenktem Kopf verschwand Radditz in seinem Quartier und verriegelte hinter sich schnell die Tür. Anschließend war er schnell ausgezogen und schlief schon nach kurzer Zeit in seiner Koje ein. Nappa erging es nicht viel anders. Allein Vegeta dachte noch nicht an schlaf. Der jung Prinz saß auf seinem Bett und dachte über Freezers seltsamen Gesichtsausdruck nach. Er war vor wenigen Tagen 18 geworden und befand sich nun seit zehn Jahren im Dienste Freezers und er hatte die Nase voll. Ständig irgendwelche idiotischen Befehle und Eroberungen, dass war ihm viel zu langweilig. Es dauerte lange aber schließlich schlief auch Vegeta ein. Um halb eins viel ein Schatten auf die Tür des Prinzen. Dank seiner Berechtigung hatte Zarbon keine Probleme sich Zutritt zu Vegetas Quartier zu verschaffen. Lautlos glitt er hinein und kam vor dem Bett des Prinzen zum stehen. Selbst im Schlaf hatte Vegeta eine stolze Haltung und Zarbon grinste: "Das wird Freezer dir schon noch austreiben," flüsterte er in der Dunkelheit und er näherte sich dem schlafenden Saiyajin. Vegetas feine Sinne registrierten den Eindringling und er wachte auf kurz, bevor Zarbon ihn erreicht hatte. Er sprang vom Bett und baute sich Zarbon gegenüber auf: "Was willst du hier?" Zarbon grinste nur weiter: "Ich habe den Befehl dich zu Lord Freezer zu bringen, also sei artig und komm mit!" "Pha....was soll dieser Mistkerl um diese Uhrzeit schon von mir wollen, geh und sag ihm, dass er nach dem Frühstück mit meiner Anwesenheit rechnen kann!" Zarbon verschluckte sich regelrecht, wie konnte Vegeta es nur wagen einen direkten Befehl zu verweigern, aber dann lächelte er wieder überlegen. "Das ist mir egal ich führe meinen Befehl aus und das bedeutet das Du jetzt mitkommst!" Noch ehe Vegeta etwas erwidern konnte, war Zarbon losgesprungen und hatte den jungen Prinzen in die Mangel genommen. Da dieser sich jedoch heftig wehrte, hatte Zarbon nur eine Wahl. Er griff nach Vegetas Affenschwanz und riss kräftig daran, fast augenblicklich brach Vegeta unter einem Quickenden- Geräusch zusammen. Oh ja selbst nach all dem Training wusste Zarbon noch, wie man Vegeta erwischen konnte. Er hielt den Schwanz eisern fest und beugte sich zu Vegeta, sanft, fast ängstlich fuhr er die Konturen des jungen Gesichtes nach. Seine Hand wanderte von Vegetas Wangen über seine Brust bis zwischen dessen Beine. Vegeta japste überrascht und wollte Zarbon von sich stoßen, doch dieser verstärkte den Druck auf Vegetas Affenschwanz und presste seine Hand schmerzlich in den Schritt des jungen Prinzen. Was er spürte, gefiel ihm offensichtlich, denn er grinste Vegeta fast sehnsüchtig an: "Es tut mir fast Leid, dass ich dich nicht bestrafen darf, aber vielleicht erhalte ich ja noch Gelegenheit dazu." Wieder lachte er gefährlich: "Mach dich auf was gefasst Prinz, Freezer ist bei weitem nicht so zärtlich, wie ich es bin." Mit diesen Worten hob er den immer noch schwachen Prinzen auf seine Arme. Außerstande sich zu wehren, konnte Vegeta nicht verhindern, dass Zarbon ihn durch das Schiff direkt zu Freezers Gemach trug. "Ah, pünktlich," begrüßte Freezer seinen Untergebenen, als dieser mit Vegeta auf dem Arm das Quartier betrat. "Anscheinend hat sich unser junger Prinz gewehrt," stellte Freezer fest und Zarbon nickte. Zarbon nickte und warf Vegeta vor Freezers Füße, sofort rappelte sich dieser wieder auf und funkelte die beiden nacheinander wütend an. Er war nur mit dem bekleidet, was er zum Schlafen getragen hatte, einer engen kurzen Hose und einem leichten Hemd und ihm war alles andere als wohl zumute. "Du darfst dich jetzt entfernen Zarbon," meinte Freezer und Zarbon verließ das Quartier. Vegeta wusste nicht, was das sollte, was hatte Zarbon gemeint und warum ließ Freezer ihn mitten in der Nacht zu sich holen, doch er sollte nur allzu schnell seine Antwort bekommen. Er zuckte zusammen, als er Freezers heißen Atem in seinem Nacken spürte. "Weißt du, warum du hier bist, Vegeta?" Fragte dieser gefährlich leise, woraufhin Vegeta nur unruhig den Kopf schüttelte. "Du bist hier damit ich dir endgültig beweise das Du mir unterlegen bist und das es dich teuer zu stehen kommt, in einem derart respektlosen Tonfall mit mir zu sprechen, wie es heute Nachmittag der Fall gewesen ist." Vegeta wollte sich gerade an Freezer wenden, als dieser ihm kräftig in den Rücken schlug und der Prinz hart auf dem Boden zum Liegen kam. "Zehn Jahre, bist du nun schon bei mir Vegeta und damit bist du nun auch volljährig und mit jedem Jahr bist aufmüpfiger geworden. Hier und heute werde ich dir zeigen, was es dich kostet, wenn du so weiter machst!"  
  
Er trat auf Vegeta zu und wollte ihm in die Seite treten aber der Prinz war schneller, er sprang auf und ging in Kampfstellung. Freezer lachte nur höhnisch: "Mein kleiner, naiver Saiyajin. Glaubst du ernsthaft du, hast eine Chance gegen mich?" Vegeta knurrte zur Antwort, er wusste das Freezer ihm überlegen war, aber so schnell würde er nicht klein beigeben. "Oh, wie ich diesen Stolz in deinen Augen liebe, wie ich deinen Körper liebe. Vegeta du weißt gar nicht, was du als Saiyajinprinz wert bist. Viele Sammler würden ihr Leben geben um ein Saiyajin Exemplar wie dich in ihre Finger zu bekommen, dein Volk war unter solch skurrilen Figuren schon immer sehr beliebt, aber du gehörst mir und das wird sich nie ändern!" "Ich gehöre niemandem und dir schon gar nicht," fauchte Vegeta dem lachendem Reptil entgegen. "Ach, nein! Wir werden es ja sehen!" Mit einer Bewegung, die zu schnell für das menschliche Auge war, hatte Freezer Vegeta einen weiteren Schlag verpasst, sich dabei aber den Schwanz des Prinzen geschnappt. Brutal brach er die Knochen des empfindlichen Körperteils und Vegeta wurde kurz schwarz vor Augen. Der Prinz schrie schmerzlich auf, als Freezer ihn am verletzten Schwanz in die Höhe riss und mit einem Tritt auf sein Bett beförderte. Erschrocken fand sich Vegeta unter Freezer wieder. Dieser hatte seinen Brustpanzer abgelegt und leckte sich die Lippen, als er in Vegetas geschockte Augen sah. Noch ehe Vegeta irgendwie begreifen konnte, was gerade mit ihm geschah, hatte Freezer ihm seine wenige Kleidung zerrissen und strich mit seinen Fingern über die glatte, weiche Haut des Jungen. "Du bist sehr schön Vegeta, das gibt dir das Recht mir zu gehören und das wirst du von nun an auch." Eine Hand des Reptils packte Vegetas Hals und drückte ihn aufs Bett während die Andere zielsicher, dass Glied des jungen Prinzen ergriff und es auf brutalste Art und weise zu Stimulieren begann. Vegetas Körper reagierte trotz der Schmerzen auf Freezers Bemühung und schon bald war das Glied des Prinzen steif. Freezers Tortur zwang seinen Körper zu Reaktionen, gegen die seine Seele ankämpfte, durch den Schmerz hindurch kämpfte Vegeta um Kontrolle, welche ihm aber verwehrt wurde. Immer wieder versuchte Vegeta sich diesem grausamen Spiel zu entziehen, aber dies lies sein Peiniger nicht zu, als dieser dann noch zusätzlich zu seiner Arbeit an Vegetas Glied, begann ihn am Hals zu küssen, keuchte Vegeta gequält auf. Obwohl er es nicht wollte, kam er und Freezer war darüber mehr als erfreut, ruhig, fast sinnlich leckte er das Ergebnis seiner Tat von seinen Fingern und grinste Vegeta überlegen an. "Ich sagte doch, du gehörst mir und nun tu mir ein Gefallen," er riss Vegeta nach oben und warf ihn auf den Bauch, langsam lehnte er sich zu dessen Ohr "Schrei für mich, kleiner Prinz," flüsterte er ihm zu und noch während Vegeta über die Bedeutung dieser Worte nachdachte, rammte Freezer seine eigene Erektion in den jungen Körper unter sich. Vegeta konnte es nicht verhindern.....er schrie. Er schrie aus Schmerz, aus Angst, aus Verzweiflung und aus Scham. Warum musste ihm das passieren? Warum? Freezer erfreute sich an den Schreien und dem schmerzverzerrten Gesicht des Prinzen, all dies veranlasste ihn, sich noch tiefer in den Körper des 18 Jährigen zu Borren. Unbarmherzig und mit aller Kraft, drängte er sich immer weiter in Vegeta und dieser hatte das Gefühl von Schmerzen zerrissen zu werden. Nach wenigen Minuten kam Freezer und ergoss sich mit einem letzten brutalen Stoß in Vegeta. Nachdem er sich aus ihm zurückgezogen hatte, krallte er seine Finger in Vegetas Haare und riss seinen Kopf zu sich hoch. "Vergiss niemals Prinz, deine Gefühle machen dich schwach und Schwäche so wie du sie heute für Nappa und Radditz offenbart hast wird bestraft, also überlege dir dein weiteres handeln gut........................"  
  
*Flashback Ende*  
  
Vegeta schreckte aus seinem Schlaf hoch, schweiß war ihm auf die Stirn getreten und er atmete heftig. Warum kam die Erinnerung an diese Tat Freezers ausgerechnet jetzt zurück. Jetzt wo er zum ersten Mal wieder etwas empfand oder war es genau deswegen. Vegeta verstand es nicht, er stand auf und ging zum Fenster. Tränen standen ihm in den Augen. Warum war es ihm verwährt glücklich zu werden, jedes Mal, wenn er begonnen hatte etwas für jemanden zu empfinden war etwas Schreckliches passiert, meist wurden die Personen von Freezer getötet und er wurde mit einer weiteren Nacht in Freezers Bett bestraft, aber Freezer war tot, also warum, war die Erinnerung an ihn so nah. "Geht es dir nicht gut," schreckte ihn eine sanfte Stimme auf. Vegeta war von Bulmas Anwesenheit zu überrascht, um irgendwie reagieren zu können. Es dauerte einen Moment, bis er sich gesammelt hatte. "Mit mir ist alles in Ordnung," log er dann. Bulma trat neben ihn und musterte ihn von der Seite. Sie kam wohl direkt aus dem Bad, denn obwohl sie angezogen war, waren ihre Haare noch was und hier und da perlten letzte Wassertropfen über ihre Haut. Vegeta schluckte leicht bei diesem Anblick. "Du siehst aber nicht so aus, außerdem habe ich dich eben schreien hören, also was ist los?" bohrte sie weiter. "Ich hatte einen Albtraum, nichts weiter," gestand er dann zur Hälfte ein, doch Bulma war damit immer noch nicht zu frieden. Sie sah Vegeta genauer an und in seinen Augen sah sie etwas das Sie selbst erschreckte. In seinen Augen spiegelten sich trauer, schmerz und auch Angst wieder, aber es lag auch etwas Sehnsüchtiges darin. Was quält dich mein schöner Prinz, so habe ich dich ja noch nie erlebt, dachte sie, aber ihr Mund sagte etwas anderes: "Muss ja ein schlimmer Traum gewesen sein!" Vegeta nickte nur leicht, er blickte weiter hinaus zum Horizont. Plötzlich fuhr er erschrocken zusammen und starrte auf die Hände, die sich um seinen Bauch gelegt hatten. Mit den Gedanken "jetzt oder nie" war Bulma hinter Vegeta getreten und hatte ihn umarmt. "Was machst du," stotterte Vegeta leise. Bitte lasst ihn mich nicht zurückstoßen, er hat sich so verändert, ich muss jetzt endlich wissen, was er für mich empfindet, sonst sterbe ich noch. Überrascht stellte Bulma fest das sich Vegeta kein bisschen gegen ihre Nähe sträubte und er machte auch keine Anstalten sie wegzustoßen, aber nur langsam fand sie die Kraft zu sprechen: "Vegeta es gibt, da etwas das Ich dir schon lange sagen möchte, aber ich hatte und habe auch jetzt noch vor deiner Reaktion Angst, aber als ich dich eben so verzweifelt schreien und flehen hörte konnte ich nicht mehr," Bulma machte eine kurze Pause und Vegeta wurde es mittlerweile abwechselnd kalt und heiß "Vegeta du hast viele Lebewesen getötet und kamst als unser Feind auf die Erde, eigentlich müsste ich dich Hassen, aber genau das Gegenteil ist der Fall. Vegeta ich Liebe dich!" Bulma war zum Ende hin immer fester mit der Stimme geworden, aber nun vergrub sie ängstlich ihr Gesicht an Vegetas Rücken, aber da bemerkte sie etwas Seltsames. Vegeta zitterte und das nicht zu knapp. Sie bemerkte das Er plötzlich begann rückwärts zu taumeln und so dirigierte sie ihn zum Bett. Vorsichtig setzte sie sich neben ihn, aber er hatte sein Gesicht in seinen Händen vergraben. "Vegeta......" flüsterte sie, doch dieser reagierte immer noch nicht. Als er selbst nach dreimal bitten nicht reagierte war es Bulma zu viel und sie riss seine Hände nach unten so das Er gezwungen war den Kopf zu heben. Bulma erschrak, Vegeta hatte Tränen in den Augen. "Mein Gott, Vegeta was ist denn mit dir?" Bei diesen Worten fuhr sie sanft über seine Wange und sie war überrascht, als er die Augen schloss und ihre Berührung offensichtlich genoss. "Ich..........liebe.......dich.....auch.......Bulma, aber genau davor habe ich Angst," kam es kaum hörbar von seinen Lippen. Bulma spürte, wie ihr Herz zu zerspringen drohte. Er liebt mich auch, diese Gedanken brannten sich in ihr Gedächtnis ein, aber dann wurde sie wieder ernst. "Wovor hast du Angst?" Fragte sie leise und führsorglich. Es dauerte eine ganze Weile, bevor Vegeta aufsah und ihr antwortete: "Ich darf nicht lieben ganz einfach, Gefühle bedeuteten für mich bisher immer nur Schmerz und Bestrafung. Mir ist es verwehrt glücklich zu werden!"  
  
Bulma kamen die Tränen, was musste Vegeta in der Vergangenheit durchgemacht haben, damit er solch einer Ansicht war. Auf einmal sah Bulma, Vegeta mit ganz anderen Augen. Sie beurteilte ihn schon längst nicht mehr nach seiner Vergangenheit, aber gerade diese lastete schwer auf ihm, sie wollte ihm so gerne helfen, auch wenn sie noch nicht wusste wie! Spontan schlang sie ihre Arme um seinen Hals und drückte sich fest an ihn: "Ach quatsch, Gefühle machen stark, du magst in der Vergangenheit etwas anderes erfahren haben, aber es ist vergangen Vegeta, du hast dich verändert und damit hat sich auch alles für dich geändert!"  
  
Vegeta war sprachlos, ihr Worte klangen im ersten Moment so banal und auch einfach nur daher her gesagt, aber sie hatte recht. Er hatte gesehen, wie stark Son-Goku durch seine Gefühle war und Freezer war tot, niemand würde ihn je wieder dafür bestrafen etwas für jemand anderen zu empfinden. Immer noch etwas ängstlich blickte er auf Bulma die ihm um den Hals hing, er strich ihr über den Rücken und erlangte damit ihre Aufmerksamkeit. "Hilfst du mir dabei?" Das waren mehr als genug Worte, Bulma sah Vegeta tief in die Augen und gab ihm damit ein Versprechen. "Du wirst nicht mehr einsam sein mein Prinz," flüsterte sie dicht an Vegetas Ohr. Sein Blick daraufhin war das schönste, was sie je gesehen hatte, es waren zwar immer noch Tränen in seinen Augen, aber sein Blick erhellte sich und seine Augen strahlten Wärme, Dankbarkeit und vor allem Liebe aus. Seine Onyx schwarzen Augen zogen Bulma in ihren Bann. Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich bereits und dann legte sie vorsichtig ihre Lippen auf die ihres Prinzen. Nach kurzem Zögern wurde der Kuss von Vegeta erwidert und er zog sie in seine Arme. Wie ein Ertrinkender, der einen Rettungsring gefunden hatte, klammerte er sich an die Blauhaarige. Bulma schmiegte sich so eng sie konnte an ihren Prinzen und ihre Zunge wanderte über seine Unterlippe, wieder dauerte es eine weile, bis ihr Eintritt gewährt wurde. Dennoch entbrannte die Leidenschaft in Bulma und sie erforschte mit großem Tatendrang Vegetas Mundhöhle. Noch etwas unsicher begegnet ihr seine Zunge, aber das störte sie nicht, sie war bereit Vegeta alles zu geben, was er brauchte, um endlich den Schmerz der Vergangenheit zu vergessen. schwer atmend löten sie sich wieder voneinander und Vegeta war mehr als überrascht, als er das Funkeln in Bulmas Augen sah. Er kannte solch ein funkeln, das war Lust. Eigentlich hätte er zurückweichen müssen, aber eine innere Stimme sagte ihm, das sie ihm im Leben etwas tun würde. Also blieb er und harrte der Dinge die kommen würden. Bulma spürte Vegetas Unsicherheit und fragte sich ob er überhaupt schon mal mit einer Frau geschlafen hatte, jedoch verwarf sie diesen Gedanken schnell wieder setzte sich nun ganz auf seinen Schoss. Sie trug nicht mehr als ein Top und eine Hotpants. Langsam beugte sie sich wieder zu Vegetas Ohr. "Hast du schon mal....?" Fragte sie leise und küsste Vegeta leicht auf die Wange und war überrascht als Vegeta ihr eine sonderbare Antwort gab: "Nicht so, wie du es dir jetzt wahrscheinlich vorstellst!" Das verstand sie nicht und sah in etwas ratlos an, Vegeta rang mit sich, sollte er ihr, sein schlimmstes Geheimnis offenbaren, das würde bedeuten alle Mauern und alle Schranken endgültig fallen zu lassen, aber war es nicht genau das, was er wollte!  
  
Er schlang seine Arme um Bulma und legte seinen Kopf auf ihre Schulter, er atmete noch Eimal tief durch, bevor er begann ihr etwas ins Ohr zu flüstern: "Ich habe noch nie mit einer Frau geschlafen, immer wenn ich etwas für eine oder jemand empfand, starb diese durch Freezers Hand und ich wurde von ihm bestraft....." Bulmas Augen weiteten sich, ihr schnürte es das Herz zusammen, als sie sich vorstellte, mit was er bestraft wurde und dann brachte er es heraus, kaum hörbar: "Er hat mich dann immer missbraucht!" Bulma weinte, sie hatte sich nicht im Traum vorstellen können, wie Tief die Wunden waren die Freezer, Vegeta zugefügt hatte, aber genau das war es, was sie jetzt veranlasste stark zu sein. "Er wird dir nie wieder etwas tun....." Sie nahm ihn ihrerseits in die Arme und wiegte ihn leicht, er hatte sein Gesicht wieder an ihrer Schulter vergraben und zitterte abermals. Mein Gott, Vegeta war zum Herrscher eines Volkes geboren wurde und ihm wurde alles genommen. Seine Familie, sein Volk, sein Planet und dann werden all seine Gefühl bestraft. Was muss er für eine Hölle durchlebt haben, niemals hat er Liebe oder etwas Ähnliches erfahren. Vegeta ich liebe dich und ich werde nicht zulassen, dass dir jemals wieder so etwas passiert und ich möchte dir zeigen, das es nicht nur Schmerz bedeutet, wenn man Gefühle für jemanden hat. "Vegeta.." Langsam hob er seinen Kopf und sah Bulma in die Augen. "Vertrau mir!" Zwei Worte, zwei kleine Worte, die so viel verlangten. Kann ich das denn, kann ich dir vertrauen, ich habe noch nie jemandem vertraut, aber ich möchte es, bitte zerstör mich nicht. Etwas ängstlich nickte er dann letztendlich. Bulma strahlte, das war der größte Liebesbeweis den Vegeta ihr hätte machen können. Nun wollte sie ihm zeigen, dass er den richtigen Weg gewählt hatte. Ihr Emotionen machten wieder der Lust platz und so beugte sie sich zu Vegetas Hals. Sie verwöhnte ihn vorsichtig und langsam mit zarten Küssen. Ihre Hand wanderte unter sein Shirt und strich sanft über seine starke Brust. Vegeta zog überrascht die Luft ein, noch nie hatte ihn jemand auf solch eine Art und weise berührt. Bulmas Berührungen, brachten sein Blut zum Kochen und ein angenehmes Kribbeln breitet sich langsam aber sich in seinem ganzen Körper aus. Zaghaft begann er ihre Berührung zu erwidern und er strich unter ihr Top. Bulma von seiner Reaktion ermutig, wanderte nun wieder seinem Mund und küsste ihn innig. Ihre Hände schoben sein Shirt immer weiter nach oben und als sie den Kuss, wegen Sauerstoffmangels abbrechen musste, zog sie ihm sein Shirt über den Kopf. Sie lehnte sich so weit gegen ihn, das er gezwungenermassen auf dem Bett wieder zum Liegen kam. Kurz flackert Unsicherheit in seinen Augen auf, aber als Bulma ihn wieder küsste, schloss er die Augen und genoss es einfach. Ihre Hände wanderten über seine breite Brust, langsam zogen sie die Linien seiner Narben nach und erreichten schließlich die Brustwarzen. Gefühlvoll spielten ihre Finger mit ihnen, bis sie stark verhärtet waren. Vegeta konnte es nicht unterdrücken und keuchte gegen Bulmas Mund. Wie von selbst zogen nun seine Hände Bulmas Top aus und wanderten über ihren schönen Rücken. Als Vegetas Brustwarzen sich vollends verhärtet hatten, löste sich Bulma aus dem Kuss und lächelte Vegeta liebevoll an, dann beugte sie sich zu seiner Brust und biss vorsichtig in eine der Brustwarzen. Ein angenehmer Schauer lief durch Vegetas gesamten Körper und er konnte ein Stöhnen nur schwer unterdrücken. Bulma freute sich über Vegetas Reaktion und stellte fest, das ihre Bemühungen nun auch in einer ganz anderen Region Früchte trug! In Vegetas enger Boxershort zeichnete sich nun eine gewisse Beule ab und als Bulma ihre Hand in seinen Schritt gleiten ließ und leicht zudrückte konnte er ein Stöhnen endgültig nicht mehr unterdrücken. So ließ Bulma von seiner Brust ab und glitt nach unten. Dabei hinterließ sie mit ihre Zunge eine heiße Spur, die von seiner Brust nun zu seinem Waschbrettbauch bis zu seinem Bauchnabel führte. Verführerisch umrandete Bulma seine Nabel und glitt dann weiter. Da Vegetas Beine immer noch außerhalb des Bettes waren, war es für Bulma ein Leichtes seine Shorts in einer einzigen, schnellen Bewegung von seinen Beinen zu ziehen. Kurz richtete sie sich auf, um sich ebenfalls ihrer Hotpants zu entledigen. Vegeta hatte sich wieder aufgesetzt, als sich Bulma kurz von ihm entfernt hatte und sah sie nun einfach nur an. Wieder stellte er fest, wie sehr er diese Erdenfrau liebte und das sie das schönste war, was er je gesehen hatte. Lächelnd ging Bulma vor Vegeta in die Knie fuhr mit den Fingernägeln seine Beine rauf und runter, dabei verteilte sie kleine Küsse auf der Innenseite seiner Oberschenkel und Vegeta wurde wieder zum Keuchen gezwungen. Bulma fuhr ein letztes Mal, simultan beide Beine von der Fusselfessel beginnend hinauf und kam nun in seinem Schritt an. Noch bevor Vegeta irgendwie hätte reagieren können, nahm sie sein erregtes Glied in die Hand und begann vorsichtig auf und ab zu fahren. Durch diese Tat richtete sich Vegetas Glied endgültig und zu einer beachtlichen Größe auf. Langsam leckte Bulma über die erregte Eichel und wurde mit einem tiefen Aufstöhnen von Vegeta belohnt. Nun nahm sie sein Glied ganz in den Mund und begann daran zu saugen. Vegeta kippte fast um, das war etwas völlig Neues für ihn. Sein Körper brannte, brannte vor Sehnsucht nach Bulma, alles in ihm rief nach ihr. Bulma fuhr derweil mit ihren Bemühung fort und bemerkte, wie Vegeta zu zittern begann, instinktiv spürte sie das Er fast soweit war und ließ deshalb von ihm ab. Überrascht und auch etwas enttäuscht sah Vegeta zu Bulma die nun zum ihm aufs Bett kroch. Sie legte in die Mitte des Bettes und zog Vegeta zu sich. Nun war er über ihr und sie lächelte ihn an. Vegeta lächelte zurück und beugte sich dann zu Bulmas Brust. Vorsichtig nahm er einen ihre Nippel zwischen seine Zähne und liebkoste sie, auf eine Ähnliche arte und weiße, wie sie ihn verwöhnt hatte. Während sich nun auch ihre Nippel verhärteten, wanderte Vegetas Hand instinktiv zwischen ihr Beine und begann sie dort zu streicheln. Bulma seufzte erregt und legte ihre Arme um Vegetas Nacken. Ihre Körper sehnten sich so sehr nacheinander das Es für beide schon fast schmerzhaft war, doch Bulma spürte das Vegeta in seinem tun immer noch etwas unsicher war, deshalb zog sie seinen Kopf zu sich hoch, so das Er beide Arme brauchte um sich neben ihrem Kopf abzustützen. Sie sahen sich tief in Augen! Ozean Blau verschwand in Onyx Schwarz und umgekehrt. Ihre Hände wanderten wieder über Vegetas Rücken und massierte ihn an verschiedenen Stellen. Dann erreichte sie die Stelle, an der einstmals Vegetas Affenschwanz gesessen hatte, sie erinnerte sich, wie empfindlich der Schwanz der Saiyajins gewesen war und wollte ein Experiment wagen. Vorsichtig massierte sie genau diesen Punkt und war erfreut, als Vegeta laut stöhnend darauf reagierte, er warf den Kopf in den Nacken und das Stöhnen kam aus seinem tiefsten Innern, er drängte sich immer näher an Bulma, vereinigte sich aber nicht mit ihr. Irgendwas schien ihn noch zurück zu halten, also lag es an Bulma das Ganze zu beenden. Sie zog Vegeta soweit zu sich, das sich sein Glied nun genau vor ihrer Scheide befand, dann wanderte sie wieder zu seinem Schwanzstummel und massierte ihn noch fester und hingebungsvoller als zuvor, abermals stöhnte Vegeta tief auf und drängte sich wieder Bulma entgegen, da sie ihm im gleichen Moment entgegen bockte, drang er unwillkürlich in sie ein. Beide stöhnten auf. Vegetas Welt bestand im Augenblick nur noch aus kleinen Explosionen. So was hatte er noch nie gefühlt! "Bitte Vegeta, beweg dich!" hörte er Bulmas Stimme von weit her, aber sein Körper tat das, was sie sich wünschte. Vorsichtig zog er sich zurück, um im gleichen Moment wieder vorzustoßen. Es dauerte nicht lange, bis er in seinen Bewegungen immer sicherer wurde und sich immer tiefer in Bulma drängte, diese bockte ihm jedes Mal im gleichen Rhythmus verlangend entgegen. Wieder massierte sie seinen Schwanzstummel und Vegeta konnte nur deshalb nicht laut aufstöhnen, weil Bulma im gleichen Moment seine Lippen mit ihren versiegelte. Ihr gemeinsamer Rhythmus wurde schneller und im gleichen Moment wurden beide von einem Höhepunkt erschüttert, der ihre Körper regelrecht miteinander verschmelzen ließ. Vegeta ergoss sich tief in Bulma und brach nach einigen Minuten auf ihr zusammen. Auch ihr ging es nicht viel besser, der Höhepunkt, den sie eben erlebt hatte, war unglaublich. Sie spürte Vegeta auf sich fallen und war kurz überrascht, wie leicht Vegeta eigentlich war. Er lag nun auf ihr und atmete genauso schwer, aber er drückte ihr nicht im geringsten die Luft ab. Nach einigen Sekunden zog er sich aus Bulma zurück und ließ sich neben ihr aufs Bett gleiten. Sie kuschelte sie nah an ihn und bemerkt überrascht den süßlichen Geruch, der nun von Vegeta ausging, tief sog sie diesen Geruch ein und schmiegte sich an ihren Prinzen. Dieser zog die Decke über sich und Bulma und nahm sie in seine Arme. "Ich liebe dich," flüsterte er ihr nochmals ins Ohr, sie erwiderte für ihn dasselbe und schlief dann eng an ihn gekuschelt ein. Vegeta sah Bulma noch ein wenig beim Schlafen zu, aber es dauerte nicht lange und er glitt selbst hinüber in die Traumwelt.  
  
Am gleichen Abend kehrte verfrüht Bulmas Eltern nach Hause zurück und sie waren überrascht ihre Tochter nirgends zu finden. Nachdem sie alle Zimmer durchsucht hatten, blieb nur noch eines übrig. Mrs. Brief öffnete leise die Tür zu Vegetas Privatzimmer und lächelte, als sie die beiden eng umschlungen auf Vegetas Bett sah. Leise schloss sie die Tür wieder und ging hinunter zu ihrem Mann. Dr. Briefs erkannte schon am Blick seiner Frau, wo Bulma war und grinst. "Haben die beiden es endlich geschafft," entgegnete er erfreut. Mrs. Briefs lächelte und ging mit ihrem Mann in den Garten.  
  
Bulma und Vegeta schliefen bis zum nächsten Morgen durch und wachten fast zeitgleich auf. Nachdem sie sich eine ganze Weile tief in die Augen gesehen hatte, wurde die schöne stille von einem lauten Knurren unterbrochen und Vegeta bekam einen Rotschimmer auf den Wangen. Bulma kichert und küsste ihn daraufhin. Gemeinsam standen sie auf und gingen Hand in Hand hinunter in die Küche. Dort blieben sie überrascht stehen, als sie von Mr. und Mrs. Briefs fröhlich begrüßt wurden. Bulma hatte erwartet, dass Vegeta nun irgendwie wütend werden würde, aber das geschah nicht. Als dieser die lächelnd Gesichter von Bulmas Eltern sah, war ihm sofort klar das Sie Bescheid wussten, also nickte er und lächelte zum ersten Mal in deren Gegenwart.  
  
Seit dem hatte sich Vegeta verändert. Er liebte Bulma und das zeigte er ihr auch und auch ihren Eltern gegenüber war er nicht mehr so verschlossen. Sie hatten ihn immer mit Respekt behandelt und sahen in ihm fast ihren eigenen Sohn, und auch Vegeta fühlte so etwas wie eine familiäre Bindung. Auch akzeptierten alle seine Entscheidung, das er nach außen hin der bleiben, wollte der er war! Kurze Zeit später offenbarte Bulma, Vegeta das Sie schwanger war. Zu Bulmas Überraschung wusste Vegeta das bereits und konnte ihr auch schon Sagen, das es ein Junge war, gleichzeitig offenbarte er ihr aber auch, das er die Erde für eine geraume Zeit verlassen würde, damit er sein Training zu Ende bringen konnte. Schweren Herzens akzeptierte Bulma es und sie besserte sogar extra das Raumschiff für Vegeta aus.  
  
Sie lag ihm in den Armen und drückte ihn fest an sich. "Und das du mir auch ja, als Super Saiyajin und vor allem gesund zurückkommst. Verstanden!" Vegeta grinste und küsste sie als Antwort. Nachdem das Raumschiff abgehoben hatte, liefen Bulma doch einige Tränen aus den Augen. "Er kommt wieder," meinte Mrs. Briefs und trat neben ihre Tochter. Bulma nickte und sah danach noch lange zum Himmel.  
  
Die Zeit verging schnell und der Tag, an dem die Cyborgs erscheinen sollten, war gekommen. Bulma hatte vor drei Monaten Vegetas Sohn zur Welt bebrachte und wollte die anderen nun damit überraschen. Sie ahnte nicht das Sie seit ihrem Abflug aus der Capsule Corp. von einem Augenpaar beobachtet wurde. Vegeta folgte ihr mit unterdrückter Aura in sicherem Abstand! Auf der besagten Insel dauerte es nicht lange und alle Z-Kämpfer waren eingetroffen. Vegeta wäre in seinem Versteck bald aus den Latschen gekippt, als er mitbekam das Goku einfach so wusste das Trunks sein Sohn war, aber viel Zeit zum Nachdenken blieb nicht! Die Cyborgs tauchten auf und so nahm der Kampf gegen C19, C20, C16, C17, C18 und letztendlich auch gegen Cell seinen Lauf. Vegeta war von seinem erwachsenen Sohn sehr beeindruckt und nahm sich fest vor seinen Trunks zum größten Kämpfer aller Zeiten zu machen. Cell war besiegt. Der Kampf hatte lediglich Son-Goku als Opfer gefordert, da dieser nicht mehr zum Leben erweckt werden wollte und nun kehrte auch sein erwachsener Sohn wieder in seine Zeit zurück. Als alle endlich gegangen waren, begab sich Vegeta ins Zimmer seines kleinen Sohnes. Dieser krabbelte übermütig in seinem Laufstall herum und begann freudig zu Quicken, als Vegeta näher kam. Der Kleine streckte die Hände nach seinem Vater aus und aus einer Reaktion heraus hob Vegeta den Kleinen auf seine Arme. Trunks quietschte vergnügt und brachte ein "apa, apa" heraus. "Er hat dich zum ersten Mal gesehen und wusste sofort das Du sein Papa bist," ertönte plötzlich Bulmas Stimme hinter Vegeta. Er hatte sie gar nicht bemerkt, war aber im Moment doch zu sehr mit Trunks beschäftigt. "Ich dachte du würdest ihm meinen Namen geben, wie es Tradition ist," brachte er schließlich ein klein wenig vorwurfsvoll heraus. Bulma lächelte: "Oh den hat er." Sie kam auf Vegeta zu. "Sein vollständiger Name lautet nämlich Trunks Vegeta Briefs!" Daraufhin lächelte Vegeta und gab Bulma einen Kuss auf die Stirn. Trunks zog am Hemd seines Vater und zeriss es dabei, Bulma und Vegeta starrten beide erstaunt auf den kleinen Winzling, doch dann grinste Vegeta. "Du wirst eines Tages ein mächtiger Krieger werden," lachte er und gab Trunks seine Hand, sofort versuchte dieser seinen Papa hin und her zu ziehen. Bulma hätte nicht im Traum daran gedacht etwas dagegen zu sagen. Mit Vegeta hatte sie ihre Familie wieder und das sollte auch so bleiben!  
  
Epilog:  
  
( Nach den Geschehnissen mit Cell musste noch der Kampf gegen Boo überstanden werden, aber auch hier verlor sich die Liebe von Vegeta und Bulma nicht. Nach diesen Ereignissen war Vegeta seiner Familie gegenüber sogar noch ein klein wenig offener und Bulma liebte ihn dafür. Als Trunks 12 war, wurde Bulma erneut schwanger und brachte neun Monate später, ihre und Vegetas Tochter zur Welt. Trunks freute sich über sein Geschwisterchen, aber noch toller fand er es das sein Vater nun auch viel mehr Zeit mit ihm, seiner Mutter uns seiner Schwester verbrachte. Vegeta hatte gelernt zu vertrauen und er wurde von seiner Familie niemals enttäuscht. (  
  
Ich hoffe die Geschichte hat gefallen, ich würde mich über ein paar Kommis freuen, aber auch ohne hoffe ich, ich konnte Euch ein wenig Freude bereiten. Eure Sirastar ;-)  
  
Owari 


End file.
